


Of Course, Dean

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, I think I'm funny at least, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, Pentadrabble, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 7 Prompt: Domestic.)⁂"I still kick ass." Dean reached into the drawer which held his favourite apron-- the one that said 'kiss the cook' because sometimes Cas did-- and tied it on. "What does he meandomestic?""Of course, Dean."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Of Course, Dean

"Well, if it isn't the domestic duo."

Dean narrowed his eyes. He glanced at Cas, who stood behind him. Cas stared at the demon, full of righteous fury and all that. Dean was a fan of that look. Scary, but hot. 

Dean turned back to the demon. "Domestic? What are you talking about?"

The demon laughed, black eyes shining in the firelight. "Oh, come on! That bunker? That home? Some of us think the great Dean Winchester has been domesticated."

"Big words from the guy stuck in a devil's trap."

"Yeah. About that: are you gonna take me to that fancy dungeon of yours? Crowley seemed so fond of it. These dark wood cabins are so…" The demon heaved a mock sigh. "Mid-two thousands."

"I doubt you'll live that long." Dean nodded to Cas.

Cas stepped into the devil's trap with no hesitation, hands glowing. The demon opened his mouth, probably ready for yet another comment. Demons these days. Always with the snark and sass. Cas didn't give him a chance to mouth off. Grabbing the back of the demon's head, Cas slapped his hand over his mouth. The demon burned.

Smiting. Dean grinned. That never got old. 

⁂

"Domestic duo? Seriously, where does he get off--" Dean dropped his bags on the war table. "I mean, we _are_ married but--"

Cas followed Dean into the bunker. "Of course, Dean."

"And," Dean continued as he headed down the hallway, "what does he mean mid-two thousands? He should have more respect for Rufus's cabin."

"Of course, Dean."

"Sheesh." Dean entered the kitchen. He opened up the fridge. "Domesticated. I'm still a hunter. I still got it."

"Of course, Dean."

"I still kick ass." Dean reached into the drawer which held his favourite apron-- the one that said 'kiss the cook' because sometimes Cas did-- and tied it on. "What does he mean _domestic_?"

"Of course, Dean."

Dean grabbed sugar, flour, and butter. "So, Sam will be back with Jack tonight, so we gotta finish their birthday cake today. You're decorating it, by the way." Dean shuddered. "That damn piping bag gives me the jeebs."

Cas joined Dean at the oven. "Of course, Dean."

While Dean mixed the ingredients together, he directed Cas to preheat the oven and prepare the cake pans. "Oh, and make sure you're careful with the food dye. I want this thing to be horrendously pink."

"Of course, Dean." 

Cas went to work. He was getting pretty good at making buttercream icing. Good. None of the fondant shit. Too chewy.

The batter ready, Dean poured it into the cake pans. He placed them in the oven, crossed his arms, and stared at the pans through the oven window.

"Domestic," Dean muttered. He glanced over his shoulder. "I _am not_ domesticated."

With his fingertips stained with red dye, a blob of butter on his cheek, and glaring at the bowl with the same intensity as he did the demon, Cas didn't even look up when he said, "Of course, Dean."


End file.
